Joseph Garrett
This is about the actor/player who plays Stampylongnose. For the character, please go to Stampylongnose. Joseph Garrett, commonly known by his online alias, Stampylongnose 'and 'Stampylonghead, 'is an English Actor, Gamer, and YouTuber. His personality was known mainly for playing Stampylonghead. History Career Garrett created his first Youtube channel, Stampylongnose , on August 3rd 2006. He got the name from an animation he had made which a character 'Stampylonghead'. He used the channel for uploading silly, real-life videos with his friends. He also spent hours making stop-motion films and animations. Once he left school, he did video production courses in both college and university. The channel then became home to work projects that he helped create or acted in. After watching video gameplay on Youtube, which had just started to become popular, Garrett recorded gameplay commentaries. Starting off with Call of Duty, then moving onto Halo, he soon realised he was boring to listen to and did not feel comfortable talking to himself. Garrett was approached by a company called 'HomeFront' to create a review of a new game. They seemed pleased with the outcome, and 'hired' him to create more videos on their behalf. 'GamesThirst' also got in on the action and Garrett began to realize he was getting more and more skilled at commentating on games. The final months of university began to take up a lot of Garrett's free time, and thus he announced that he no longer had time to make gameplay videos. However, to compensate, he created a new channel called 'Stampylonghead ' in which he uploaded let's-play videos just for fun, which took far less time and far less effort. Garrett then downloaded Minecraft for the Xbox. He recorded every step of the way from the moment he set foot in a brand new world, entitled himself as 'Stampy's Lovely World '.His audience then began to grow rapidly, and with the addition of 'Stampy's Love Garden ' he was able to communicate with them and thank them in better ways. In January 2013, Garrett met a person known as 'iBallisticSquid '. They planned to do only a couple of videos together, but quickly became close friends both in and out of videos. They are now seen as a duo, and formed their own joint channel, 'The Magic Animal Club'. Near the end of 2014, Maker Studios published a website and an app for Android and iOS devices where they post Stampy's videos everyday, as a partnership with him and the company. In early 2015, his current channel reached 5 Million Subscribers and he was nominated as UK Favourite Tipser in the 2015 Kids' Choice Awards presented by Nickelodeon, but lost to The Diamond Minecart. On April 25, 2015, Stampy's new channel and show Wonder Quest was launched. This will not take place in his Lovely World, but it will take place in a town called Wonderberg where he and his new friend Wizard Keen (Adam Clarke) will protect their town and set many adventures. Also episodes from a new show, I Wonder, will be released alongside the channel which it will also appear the first fully animated Stampy Cat in history. In August 2015 he guest starred as a Gaming Tournament Announcer in the Disney XD original series, Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything starring Cameron Boyce. Trivia *Garrett went to Southampton Solent University and lives in Hampshire in the UK. *Garrett has signed a deal with Disney-owned 'Maker Studios' and will soon launch a series of educational videos called 'Wonder Quest', which aims to teach various subjects using Minecraft and his character, ''Stampy. *Garrett has a Degree in Film. *His father's name was unknown, but somewhat nicknamed himself as '''StampyDad. His mother's name is named Katherine (revealed in Good Mythical MORE episode, Corn Dogs with Stampycat). *He verified how he met his current girlfriend Sqaishey in an episode of Ear Biscuits. Filmography Awards Category:Youtuber Category:Minecraft youtubers Category:Stampylonghead Category:Stampy